


Tainted Love

by SakuraAngel1



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Corruption, Evil Gladiolus, Evil Ignis, Evil Noctis, Evil Prompto, F/M, Game Spoilers, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Just tons of sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAngel1/pseuds/SakuraAngel1
Summary: For the past 2000 years, she has always stuck by Ardyn's side as a good, loyal wife. The only thing she asks in return for her loyalty...is to finally have children of her own.If that means kidnapping Noctis and his best friends to brainwash them, taint them with darkness and MAKE them into a family that way, then so be it...





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, long time, no see!
> 
> Here is my latest fic for FFXV, but this time it's of a much DARKER flavor, involving Ardyn; our favorite, evil Chancellor. >:3
> 
> I want to give a special thanks to my fellow Ao3 authors and Discord friends, who helped me out: LadyProto, Stephicness, Kattology, Eveesaur, Mitaki1812 and Lady Ashe! You guys rock~
> 
> Without further ado, here it is...
> 
> Enjoy~ *evil smirk*

**_Tainted Love_ **

~*~*~

**Chapter 1:** _Family Portrait_

~*~*~

It was difficult to distinguish between day and night as she slowly, yet impatiently paced the floor of the eerily silent observation room. It offered no windows to the outside world, but instead it had a large, wide window on one side that overlooked the massive laboratory filled with busy scientists.

Occasionally, she would stop her pacing to anxiously peer through the glass.

 _Useless…all of them._ Was the scathing thought she had. Annoyed, she scrunched up her nose and glared irritably at an exhausted scientist who fearfully offered her a low, respectful bow from the other side of the window as they passed by with some documents in hand.

Once the scientist was out of view, Divina sighed heavily with parted plump, red-painted lips. She ran her long, delicate fingers through her wavy, waist-length dark hair and crossed her arms as she made her way back to stand in front of the center of the glass.

There were 4 incubators on the other side; separated by a few down sloping rows of expensive workstations, processors and monitors…all of which, were being operated by overworked researchers.

Sometimes, there would be a small group of researchers that stood around and discussed the happenings of the incubators’ inhabitants at length. Other times, they would merely check the vitals on the inhabitants, chart them on paper and would carry on with other things back at their workstations.

While the scientists cared greatly about their meticulous project _, (fearfully so as they would suffer the brutal consequences, otherwise)_ , none of them _truly_ _cared_ about their four subjects.

It practically made the young woman’s blood boil as she watched another researcher walked away indifferently from the giant tanks with a chart in her hand; ignoring the four partially nude males as they peacefully slept suspended in temperature controlled fluid while connected to various machines, including the oxygen masks over their mouths.

After a few moments of observing in silence, Divina watched as a pitch-black substance slowly crept its way through one of the tubes attached to the young males’ belly buttons. The substance was making its way into the teenaged blonde’s stomach in the tank and when it did, black varicose veins became visible all over his pale, freckled body and spread its way mainly up to his neck.

The blonde, who was the shortest and youngest of the four subjects, grimaced and flailed around in a feeble attempt to ward off the intrusion in his sleep. Prompto struggled with great difficulty to fight against the pure darkness that was gradually being injected into him.

It was futile for him to fight against it, but Divina admired his determination.

With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and extended her arm as she placed her palm against the cool glass of the observation room and allowed her power to flow to her hand; a dark, glowing ball of purple and black energy formed in her palm.

Instantly, Prompto’s eyes snapped open as he struggled in the fluid-filled tank, but the sclera of his eyes was just as dark as the energy in Divina’s hand. The gunner looked past the group of anxious scientists that had hurriedly gathered around his tank to study his adverse reaction and stared right at Divina who stood above in the observation room.

“Calm down, my sweet little Anak. Let it consume you…” Divina murmured gently as she kept her eyes closed and focused her energy on calming the blonde teenager from afar.

Prompto desperately tried to fight it, causing the vitals monitor’s alarms of his tank to loudly sound off, but upon hearing Divina’s soothing voice, Prompto reluctantly gave in; eventually calming down enough to fall back asleep from the fitful interruption just as the young woman opened her vivid, violet colored eyes.

Divina’s heart lurched and ached at the sight of Prompto suffering, even though it was for a fleeting moment. As the young, dark-haired woman clutched her heart, she took another deep breath and internally reminded herself that she had to be strong and must endure it.

Oh, how desperately she wished for this process to hurry up…

“Patience, my Queen...” Came a deep rich, velvety voice from behind her.

Divina didn’t bother to turn around as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist as a chin rested upon her bare shoulder; the rough stubble of a beard prickling her skin slightly.

“They are strong…such exceptional fighters; physically and mentally. Even when vulnerable, they constantly resist the darkness which will consume them inevitably, but still it pains me to see them this way, my King.” Divina explained as the dark ball of power in her hand instantly disappeared, before she reached up to stroke his face lovingly with one soft hand and placed her other free hand atop of the large ones wrapped around her tiny waist.

The man at her side chuckled darkly and planted kisses on her exposed shoulder.

“You are going soft, my Dearest. You wished for them to be perfect, did you not? Perfection takes time and time is on our side, as it has been for the past 2000 years.” He murmured in between kisses, as his hands moved from Divina’s waist down to the exposed skin of her hips.

She was wearing a sexy black, form fitting leather bodysuit that was cut out on each side of her hips and had a black floral front open skirt around her sides. The top of her black bodysuit was diamond shaped and was split in between her ample rounded breasts, causing it to proudly reveal her cleavage; the leather high heel boots she wore reached all the way to her soft, voluptuous thighs.

“Still, it doesn’t mean that I wish for our sons to suffer, Ardyn. I still haven’t forgiven you for what you did to Ignis in Altissia.” Divina said crossly as she tightly folded her arms and moved away from her husband; watching as the inky substance slowly entered into the tube attached to Ignis’ stomach before he began to struggle as well.

Ardyn scoffed at his wife’s actions, before he scratched his head and smiled sheepishly behind her; looking very much like the kind-hearted King he was when he had first fell for Divina, over 2000 years ago.

“ _Your_ sons, you mean.” Ardyn corrected as he eyed his wife’s voluptuous body and stalked closer to her; not caring that she was still angry with him. “You know that I would do anything to please you, my Dear. _Truly_ , I would. However, those boys needed to be taught a lesson and if you were to keep them under _my_ roof in _my_ castle, then I must keep them in line from time to time. Ignis is no exception, neither are the others, Divina.” Ardyn said as he approached the tense, dark haired woman.

“ _Our_ sons, you promised me, remember? Besides you maimed and blinded him…for a minor offense, no less!” Divina spat as she narrowed her eyes at Ardyn through the glass’ reflection.

Ardyn stood directly behind his wife, practically towering over her and placed both of his large, warm hands on her slender, bare shoulders; stroking her smooth, porcelain skin as he leaned closer to inhale the lovely floral scent of her hair.

“I punished _our_ son for his insolence. Besides, if I didn’t maim him, where would they all be right now? Surely, not under our **_loving_** care, my Dear. You should be grateful that I have gone through great lengths to spare them from death for you.” Ardyn murmured silkily as he began to pepper her with sensual kisses on her other shoulder; making his way down to her collarbone.

Ardyn pressed his body closer to Divina’s smaller form and pressed his hardening cock against the dip of her lower back; silently reveling in the feeling of her round, soft ass being pressed against him.

Divina frowned, before she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

“I am eternally grateful of your generosity for sparing our sons, _your Majesty_. Although you must learn to quell your temper next time…” Divina trailed sarcastically, before one of Ardyn’s hands slowly made its way down in between the apex of her thighs as he continued to plant kisses alongside of her neck and on the shell of her ear.

Divina’s breath hitched as she felt Ardyn’s hand lightly ghost against the folds of her womanhood through the leather fabric of her bodysuit before cupping it firmly. The feeling of his fingertips there caused a delicious chill to run down her back and made her grow wet at the thought of having her him inside of her once more.

“Then you must show your gratitude, my Queen. Lest, I’d think you were ungrateful and we wouldn’t want that…” Ardyn purred into her ear and gestured towards the incubators through the large window; making his threat clear.

Divina frowned and clenched her jaw at the threat, but carefully hid her emotions before feigning a small smile as she tilted her head back and locked eyes with the Chancellor; bright violet eyes connecting with lustful amber ones, before Ardyn grabbed her by the waist and firmly spun her to face him.

“As you wish, my King.” Divina murmured back huskily as she closed the small gap between them and pressed her plump red lips against his; moaning sensuously as they began to kiss.

Ardyn wasted no time in pursuing Divina’s awaiting mouth, from the very first moment her luscious lips separated. He entered the moist, sweet cavern of her mouth with an approving growl and immediately his warm tongue found hers as his pair of large hands traveled down from her waist to cup her round, soft ass; effectively engaging them in a deep, passionate kiss.

The kiss itself lasted for what seemed like an eternity, before Ardyn broke away from it and began to roughly kiss alongside of Divina’s long, delicate neck and down to her collarbone; leaving angry red marks amongst her porcelain skin in his wake.

“Mmm…you're such a brute…” Divina sighed as her husband’s hands began to roam all over her petite svelte form; stopping only to roughly grope her breasts through the leather fabric of her outfit.

Ardyn leaned closer to Divina; his tall, intimidating form easily enveloping her smaller form. He was so close to the dark haired, young woman, that they were half a breath away as their lips brushed against each other.

Anticipating to be kissed again, Divina slowly closed her violet eyes. However, without warning Ardyn forcefully grabbed her small wrists and slammed Divina back against the large glass of the observation; her head hitting hard against the window as the Chancellor tightly pinned her wrists above her head, just before Divina’s violet colored eyes snapped open in confusion.

“Is that what you think of your King? You were supposed to show me gratitude, instead you insult me. I must say that I am hurt, my dear. Perhaps, I should start behaving like a one...that is something you’d enjoy, _wouldn't_ _you_?” Ardyn sneered as his lips ghosted amongst his wife’s.

Divina gave a dry, empty chuckle as she tilted her head back against the glass.

“Here? Of all places, Ardyn… Do you expect me to comply so easily-?” She started, but Ardyn abruptly cut her off.

“Whether you comply or not, the fact of the matter is that _you_ are _mine_. You belong to me and I will do as I please with you, regardless.” Ardyn stated as he slowly and tenderly trailed his index finger along Divina’s cheek.

In an instant, Ardyn spun the dark haired woman back around, so that she was facing the window again, but this time she was bent forward as the Chancellor held her tiny wrists behind her back with a single, large hand.

With his free hand, Ardyn began roam it from the side of her hip to the cheeks of her soft ass, before slowly trailing his finger in between its crevice; stopping only to rub the outline of her pussy against the leather bodysuit; causing Divina to flinch and shudder at the delicious sensation.

“Ardyn-” Divina hissed as her purple eyes warily watched the scientists working on the four young men below.

Suddenly, Divina cried out as she felt a hot, stinging pain on her rear. Angrily, Divina glared over her shoulder as she realized that Ardyn had painfully struck her ass with his large hand. Ardyn smirked deviously at her reaction just before Divina had opened her mouth to protest.

“Silence, my Queen. Now, bend over and spread your legs or I will end our little _experiment_.” Ardyn ordered as the sclera of his eyes started to turn black.

Reluctantly, the dark haired woman backed down from objecting and turned back around to face the window before she followed her husband’s orders obediently; leaning forward as one of his hands still tightly held her wrists and spreading her legs further apart to allow him better access.

“You know, I truly despise you…” Divina hissed in between gritted teeth.

She watched in the reflection of the window as Ardyn raised his hand, before he swiftly struck her ass again; causing Divina to moan and bite her lip to stifle any further sound from escaping.

Ardyn chuckled darkly as he unleashed a few more hard strikes on her rear and the back of her thighs.

“After 2000 years together, do you believe that I am not aware of that fact, my Beloved?” Ardyn smirked, before he stopped to lean forward and place another set of kisses on her bare shoulder.

Firmly keeping his hold on his wife's wrists with one hand, the Chancellor trailed his hand back down between Divina’s soft, and now reddened thighs. Divina struggled a bit against his hold as she watched Ardyn unfastened his pants behind her in the window’s reflection; his large, hardened cock springing free from its restraint before he grasped it.

Teasingly, the Chancellor rubbed the tip of his huge cock against the bodysuit’s material covering his wife’s womanhood; causing Divina to moan once more at the anticipation. Ardyn wasted no time as he slipped the fingers of his free hand underneath the leather and pulled the fabric to one side, before he suddenly plunged himself deep into Divina’s tight, wet core.

Ardyn released a pleased hiss as he entered into the heated core of his wife; tilting his head back in satisfaction as he drove himself into Divina with long, slow strokes.

Divina bit her lip once again to stifle the sounds that threatened to spill from her mouth as Ardyn gradually change the tempo of his thrusts; anxiously watching the scientists below as a few of them glanced up and spotted the couple openly engaged in sex, before forcing their attention back to their work.

Sensuous moans began to fill the observation room as Divina found that she couldn't hold back anymore as Ardyn drove into her harder and faster with his balls slapping pleasantly against her clit; Ardyn leaning forward as he panted into the dark-haired woman’s ear, before licking its outer shell.

“You will be the death of me, woman. I'm certain of it,” Ardyn murmured in between pants, before kissing along Divina’s neck again.

“Considering the amount of times I’ve thought about killing you; then your presumption is correct.” Divina replied smugly; panting as well.

With one hand on her hip as he continued to fuck her, Ardyn released his hand that held her wrists together and painfully grabbed a fistful of her long, black hair; forcefully tilting her head back, before he hungrily captured her lips with his own.

Abruptly, Ardyn broke the kiss and nuzzled the side of her neck.

“Remember your place, my Queen. Above everyone else, but always beneath me.” Ardyn mumbled.

“As long as you don't you harm our sons….” Divina retorted.

With a deep growl, Ardyn immediately released his grip on her hair and used both hands to hold onto her hips as he felt his climax steadily approaching.

Divina gasped as he hit a rather sensitive spot inside of her, which caused Ardyn to smile against her neck as he continuously struck the spot in an effort to bring Divina to her orgasm. Ardyn groaned in pleasure as the moist, warm walls of his wife’s womanhood tightened around his huge cock; the juices of her pussy trickling and dropping off the exposed parts of his shaft and balls.

As she felt her orgasm approach, Divina turned her attention back to the window. She watched as the Chancellor fucked her from behind; crying aloud from unbridled pleasure as her cries drew the attention of the scientists below.

However, Divina was no longer concerned with what the scientists saw or heard as she looked past them and focused her attention on the four large incubators instead; a fleeting expression of longing flashing across her face before a massive wave of pleasure hit her.

Still, despite her leg-weakening orgasm, Divina kept her attention on the incubators that held her prized possessions below and just as Ardyn reached his peak, groaning and tossing back his head in bliss as he spilled his seed inside of her; Divina smiled genuinely.

Content with feeling the after effects of the post-coital bliss, Divina reached up to pull her husband's face close to hers and nuzzled him in satisfaction.

“Are you finally happy, my Queen?” Ardyn asked as he peppered her shoulder with kisses once again as he pulled out.

Divina kept her attention on the window and smiled as she saw herself, her husband and their sons reflecting back at her. Despite their intimate position, the young woman couldn't help but to think about how this reflection was like a family portrait.

Disturbing, yes…but nevertheless, it was their first family portrait together.

For once, the smile Divina wore on her face was not laced with bitterness and coldness. In fact, it held tenderness and warmth.

“Yes, I must say that I truly am.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~*~  
> Well, that is JUST the beginning and there will be a lot to uncover as we move along. Especially, about how the Chocobros got kidnapped in the first place, as well as a bit of Ardyn and Divina's past.
> 
> Not to mention what is going to happen when the guys finally wake up... >:3
> 
> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think of it so far!
> 
> See you soon~
> 
> ~*~*~


End file.
